On some jobs, such as ceiling or a high wall painting, a person will need to frequently climb up and down to change hardware tools and dip paint rollers. Tool trays are well known for most handymen. However, there are not many choices of a ladder tool tray capable of holding paint such that a user can do paint job on ladder directly without multiple climbing efforts. Therefore, there is a need for a ladder tool tray with separable paint bucket.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.